The Others Update Hiatus until FURTHER NOTICE
by BubblyLake
Summary: BubblyLake again...I am sorry..I know many people wanted me to write the next chapter for The Others and keep updating for it..but there has been so many other things going on..like the She embraced her destiny and fought her way to darkness story..This story will be on hiatus until FURTHER NOTICE!


**AU**_**: **__I never wrote a full fanfiction. I hope you guys like this one. I actually just wanted to do a one shot but if the comments and ratings are good then I will make chapters. This is just the introductory. I hope everything turns out well! I am looking forward to the comments. I am now going to be pretty active so I will reply to the comments ASAP if I have the time. Sorry for being inactive for awhile. I was reading fanfiction so I could get some kind of inspiration going on._

**AU: **_Some of the settings are similar to the game. NO I DID NOT COPYRIGHT ANYTHING. I do not own these characters I wished I did. I own Final Fantasy 13 but not Final Fantasy 13-2, I have played it though, that is why I made this fanfiction. Please be nice with the comments no foul language will be tolerated. Not to confuse anyone but the italized sentences or words are the character's thoughts. They are not saying it out loud if they were it would be inside quotations as in "Hello" and stuff like that._

"She embraced her destiny and fought the false gods who would enslave mankind."

It was a battle that changed the world. A brave few defeated the fal'Cie and saved mankind from destruction. Without the power of the gods to hold it aloft, Cocoon fell from the sky, and the cradle of humanity became locked in a frozen embrace with Gran Pulse, realm of monsters.

The tyranny of the gods was lifted, and a new age began.

But she did not see the new dawn. She disappeared, at the very moment of her triumph.

They all believed she was gone forever, never to return. Everyone, that is, except me. I held on to a different truth.

Three years have passed now.

One clear night, a meteorite strikes Gran Pulse and shatters the peace of the new era. The fabrication of space and time becomes distorted and terrible monsters attack through the rifts that has opened up.

In the chaos that followed afterwards, I was saved from a close call of death by a young male stranger who called himself Noel Kreiss. He says he is a hunter who has come from the future where he is the last human to live and he has traveled, time and space to find me. He said that he was saved by my older sister Lightning.

Could Lightning still be alive? If she is where is she? And that's when my journey begins and ends.

That one night, I had the strangest dream. I had a dream about my sister, Lightning. She was battling another man; I did not who he was. And then I saw another boy, he is coming here to my home. New Bodhum to help me find my sister. I woke up with a shock, and a startled puzzled look, there was a large crash. _I wonder what that could have been._ I looked outside my window and saw nothing. I came out of bed, and saw my cloths changed mysteriously. _Huh? How did I change into these clothes? I don't remember changing? I don't even have these kinds of clothing!_ As I headed outside of NORA I saw that once was my beautiful village, was transformed to a disgusting, revolting wasteland.

I was walking down the stairs, and slowly the village was reverting back to its usual beautiful status. _What is going on?_ When my beautiful village was reverting back to normal, it seemed like the actual time itself has frozen. As I observe there are monsters coming from every corner, as slowly time resumes I find myself being attacked by a monster?

I shout out loud, "Lightning! Help me!"

As I tried to escape and prevent battle Lebreau comes and attacks the monster as I fall back and landing on my back.

Lebreau shouts at me, "Serah! Snap out of it! Lightning can't help you here! So..." She got caught off because she was attacked from the behind and front, she fell unconscious.

"Lebreau!" I shouted, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I was scared out of my mind. As I got up and started to run, I ran into another atrocious monster. I screamed and fell on my butt again. _Shit why am I so weak?_ I am such a coward. I started to crab walk backwards but then I felt another presence. I slowly looked behind me, cautiously. I screamed, my heart stopped, where is Snow when I needed him the most. Oh that's right he is out somewhere in the time continuum trying to find my older sister _Crap and just when I thought things could not get worse_. I never should have worried about Lightning that day… that painful day when Hope gave me her knife. I thought I was holding the only piece on this earth that is connected to my sister. Until one day, I met a man that my sister has sent for me.


End file.
